Death Song
by NekoKamiSama1
Summary: A new adventure, new people, fresh and brand new. I suck at summaries. PlZ find outtt  Pairings: OCxKid, SoxMa TsuxBS OCxOC OCxCro
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Start!

Jay's POV

No… This was happening again…. I was watching my new favorite anime Soul Eater, and I finished my picture. But I hadn't expected THIS to happen. I was falling through a portal to another dimension. And I was pretty sure that I was falling to death city. You see, about two years ago, I met an old man while walking home from school. It was because that day, my friends were at a dc fieldtrip and decided not to go. My brother had walked home with his friend an hour ago and I had stayed after school to discuss with my teacher about manga. I took a different route, behind the school and entered a seemingly empty shack. It was old, but in good condition. I peered in, cautiously. There stood an old man. "Hello Joyce…" He said in a rich, velvety voice. "Ummmm, are you a pedophile?" I asked. Backing up. "Oh, nononon." He laughed. I just thought you would want these." He placed a bundle on the table then vanished. Like air… I looked curiously at the bundle. There was a cellphone like thing on the table, a silver laptop, a sketchbook, a shitload of games, and a note. I picked up the note first. It read:

_Joyce;_

_You may be wondering what I am and who I am, but that will remain a secret. I highly doubt that you will ever meet me again; all of these items are merely gifts, all but except the remote, which appears to be a cellphone. You CAN call people with it, but not in this dimension. I believe you are fascinated with anime and manga. You can teleport to those different dimensions. The remote will automatically record it and will return you back to where you were before you left and time will stay the same. Remember! All characters you are, are NOT random. They are what you want to be._

_Sincerely;_

_X_

_P.s. All other info can be found in your remote_

And that is how it happened. Now back to our story.

I expected to land in dirt or on a bed. I did NOT imagine my self to be sitting in a moving truck. I wasn't in Death City either! In fact, I saw a sign that said, "WELCOME TO DEATH CITY! HOME OF SHIBUSEN" a mile ahead. And I noticed my bag in the corner and I grabbed the remote. I went on the 'Info' page a saw a girl with silver hair tied up in twin pigtails with crosses, the tips of her hair was black, amethyst purple eyes that were striking, and blemish free skin. She was also what Death the Kid would say…. Symmetrical. On her neck was a reddish purple ribbon with a cross on it. She wore black short shorts with chains and buckles, and a gothic tank top and a short sleeved blazer that trailed down. I looked at my feet and there was the thigh high combat boots. "We're here missy." The driver said as the truck came to a stop. There was a apartment complex looming over me. "Thank you." I said as I searched in my bag for something I somehow knew as there. Here is the floor plan I marked out where everything should go." The words I knew that would come out when I started something said "Ok." The mover grunted. In 30 minutes after I went grocery shopping (which thankfully was a few blocks away.) Everything was put in its correct place. My new home had 2 rooms, a kitchen, and a living/dining room. When I walked in, I saw the iron wrought shoe rack next to the door. All my shoes were neatly stacked on it. Funny, I never owned some of them. The iron coat rack was right next to it. A rose mat was in front of the entryway. The carpets were black and plush, so I didn't need slippers. The walls were white and grey. My mahogany dining table was near the kitchen. The matching chairs were surrounding it. 8 in total. I grinned. Kid would like that. I placed all the food in the refrigerator and checked out my room. There was an iron wrought bed with black and silver bedspreads. Fluffy white pillows were piled against the headboard. There was a mahogany desk facing the large window which was currently closed off with heavy black velvet curtains. And another mahogany bookshelf crammed with novels. In the closet were clothes and other things. A flat screen tv was on the wall facing a black suede armchair. I thought to myself, "Man there is a lot of fancy things in this house." I skipped to the last room. It was completely white, with white lace curtains, white lines, a white desk, a white bed, a white armchair, a white swivel chair, white carpet. The only splash of color in this room was a red rose in a white vase. I walked out the room and admired the leather sofas and flat screen. Whoever created the floor plan was a strange but awesome person. I ran outside and took the elevator down. The sun was still laughing evilly and the sky was blue. I had set my laptop, video games down and only had the remote. Well, I might as well explore. Tomorrow's is gunna be the start of my adventure. I said to no one in particular as I fist-pumped the air.

**Ok…. That sucked. But this chapter is merely to DESCRIBE things, and I'm lazy and can't fit things in the story. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read the next chapter and hopefully it won't suck so much! Thanks! Love 3 JOYCE**

**Soul: Well… It was sooo not cool**

**Black Star: WHY AM I THE AWESOME NINJA NOT PRESENT? I WILL SURPASS ALL THE GODS ONE DAY!**

**Jay: You Idiot. You could never think to surpass me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New kid

I was nervous so I had woken up at 5 in the morning. I made myself a breakfast of sponge cake, but since I was so nervous, I accidentally spilled the cream and was too lazy to make another batch so I ate plain sponge cake with strawberries. By the time I had showered and changed, It was 7:30. Time to go to school! I hopped on the motorbike, which I never knew I had or drove, but y'know, reflexes. I go to school without a helmet or killing myself OR getting caught by the police, which I had figured wouldn't happen anyways 'cuz Soul and Maka didn't either but THEY weren't ever caught. I saw a familiar figure. "Patty! You're shoes are uneven! Now you are greatly bothering me! It is not symmetrical!" "Heehee! Its kay~ Kid! I'm not gunna lose bone or 'nything!" "Um hello?" I stepped up "I'm new here. I don't know where Stein's class is. He's supposedly my teacher." I lied. OF COURSE I KNEW WHERE THERE CLASS WAS. I WAS FREAKIN OBSESSED WITH THE ANIME AFTER ALL. Kid didn't respond. Instead he turned a shade of pink and said, "You are perfectly symmetrical! And you are beautiful as well! Even your hair is perfectly even!" I knew he would say that. "allow me to introduce myself, I am Death the Kid, I am also Shinigami's son." I laughed and said. "I already knew that~ I'm Joyce, but everyone just calls me Jay. Nice 'ta meetcha!" I turned to the two guns and smiled at them. "Hi Liz! Hi Patty! I've always wanted to meet you guys!" "Heehee! Hi Jay jay!" Patty giggled. Then the bell rang. "Oh, the bell rang. Please allow me to escort you to class." Kid announced. Without waiting for a response, he grabbed my shoulder and walked me to class. He was surprisingly taller than I. When I walked through the door with Kid, all eyes were on me. Probably not because I was with the Shinigami's son, but probably because I was really pretty. And because I was new…. "Hey, You must be the new student Joyce, am I right?"

"Yup. You must be . Please don't dissect me." I bowed. He frowned.

POV

Hmmm how did she know I liked to dissect things? Very, very strange…

Jay's POV

I skipped up and much to Kid's disappointment, sat next to a familiar meister with ash blonde hair and olive green eyes. Maka Albarn. I scribbled, _Hi Maka! I sound like a creeper/stalker but I ned to talk. Bring Soul, Tsubaki, and the idiot Black star. Meet me at the entrance of the school after school. Thanks! Jay 3_

I smiled as I put the note in front of her face.

TIME SKIP

Lunch time. It also meant needing to find a weapon. I knew for sure I wasn't a weapon.

"Jay!" Kid ran up to me. "hey Kid," I blinked at the boy. "Um, I was wondering if you um wanted to have lunch with me."

"Sorry, But I need to go find a partner."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Then I heard the most terrible noise ever. It was a guy with pitch black hair, dark blue eyes and a black eye patch. He was toned and hot. "So, the new princess is looking for a weapon? I Dark will gladly accept!" I blinked at the newcomer. "Shut up Dark. Why would she look for someone so asymmetrical like you?" Kid sneered. "Because I am partner-less as well. I, such a powerful scythe without a meister, then a beautiful exotic princess waltzes right in!" I was shocked when she walked into class with a OCD trash like you!" I felt like a steak between two wolves, and what was I? Some rare fox species that was exotic and symmetrical? I twitched my eyes. "SHUT UP OR I'LL GLOMP YOU!" I shouted. "We're sorry." They apologized. "Okay," I said, still annoyed. "Dark, I accept you as my partner. You said that you are a scythe?"

"Yes I am." Dark said proudly as kid was sitting in a corner muttering on how he was trash, a low-life pig and how he could never get a girlfriend. I walked over to kid a put my hand on his shoulder. "Kid, you aren't trash! If you were, I wouldn't even talk to you and trash stinks and you don't." I buried my nose in his hair to verify my sentence. He smelled like roses and chocolate. Yup he smelled pretty, but then I noticed that I had my nose in his hair for way too long and he had turned as red as a fire truck** (A/N: Well… Originally wanted Dark's hair to be crimson, but… it doesn't make sense if his name is "dark" and doesn't have black hair.)** and a stream of red blood was flowing down his nose. Dark was on the floor. A puddle had flowed around him. Those were prolly tears. This was going to be a looong adventure.

Another time skip

After school, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Dark were standing next to me. Since Kid wantd everything to be symmetrical, he stood next to me with Liz and Patty on both sides of us, and made Dark stand behind us. Then I saw Maka, a guy with awesome white hair, a calm looking young woman and a guy screaming that he would surpass God. Of course, the people were Soul, Tsubaki, and the "great" Black Star. Maka looked slightly nervous, but when she spotted Kid next to me, her face wasn't so tense anymore. "Hi…" Maka slowly said. "Jay, right?"

"Yup, The one and only." I smiled. "come on, follow me." I hopped on my bike and Dark got on his. Liz and Patty turned into their gun forms while Kid called for his skateboard. Maka and Soul got onto Soul's bike and I offered Tsubaki a ride and made Dark let Black star on his. Of course, Black Star declined and said that he would be running to show us how godly he was. When we got to my apartment complex, Maka gasped. "What's wrong?" I asked "That's where I live too!"

"What floor?"

"The sixth."

"Oh, I live on the penthouse level all the way on the top."

After 2 minutes, we got to my spacious and roomy apartment where I lived ALL by myself. "Nice place. It's cool." Soul grunted. "YAHOO! Check out her games!" Black Star obviously had found my games. "well, never mind THAT we can play ALL we want after I tell you everything I need to tell you. Ok?" "FINE! I THE MIGHTY GREAT BLACK STAR WILL LISTEN TO YOU BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO CHECK OUT BLACK OPS!" I smirked as I opened my laptop. "Soul Eater" I typed into Google. "Hey! That's my name!" Soul said. I told everyone to sit down. "ahhh so symmetrical~." Kid sighed in bliss as he sat down. "So, I am NOT from this dimension," I stated. "WHAT?" everyone looked at me, eyes wide. "Yup, I'm from another dimension, and because of THIS," I held up my remote. "I am able to alternate from dimension to dimension. In my dimension, you guys are merely an anime."

"Wow." Soul said. "And I'M the main character? That makes sense; after all, I am very cool." I threw a figurine of Maka at him. "Hey, hey, hey. You have a figurine of MAKA? Why not me? And how DID you get this?"

"Collectors item. And by the way, of course I have your's too." I held out my hands, and sure enough wee figurines of Death the Kid, Black Star, Soul, Maka, Liz & Patty, Tsubaki, Arachne, Medusa, , Marie, Chrona, Spirit, and everyone else in the anime. Actually, I showed them all the figurines in my room. "Hey! This looks like the nurse as a witch!" Dark said as he lifted up Medusa's figurine. "Oh? That IS the witch. Be careful when going to Italy Soul, Maka."

"HOLY SH**!" Soul yelled. "I'm NEVER going to the health office again."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Hey Jay?" Maka spoke up as Black Star was yelling, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE ALL JUST FINALLY REALIZED MY GREATNESS! SEE? THEY MADE FIGURES OF THE AWESOME ME!" and Tsubaki was trying to calm him down. I silently wished her good luck. Kid was crying in a corner on how I wasn't paying any attention to him and maybe was interested in Soul more. Kid had an overly obsessive crush on me. It was overly hilarious and annoying as well. "Ooooooh, onee-chan! Lookie! Remember when that mummy licked you? That was sooo funny dummy!"

"Ugh, please don't remind me." The two Thompson sisters conversed as they watched Soul Eater episode 3. "Anyways, how COULD I forget? That was a week ago."

"And Kid got his ass kicked by Soul." I laughed as I joined their conversation. Soul grinned and Kid turned into stone. I sighed as I walked over to him. "Kid, but you almost won until Soul cut your hair, you almost won!" I shook him. "So… you don't think I'm t-trash?"

"Of course not! Your one of my favorite characters in Soul Eater, that's why I have the most figurines of you!" I pointed it out, and gave him a hug. His face was entirely filled with bliss. Dark walked over and grabbed my arm. "But I'm your partnerrrr~" He nuzzled my face which promptly made Kid look very mad. I ignored both of them and announced that we could start playing vide games. "Wahahahahahahaha! I SHALL BEAT YOU ALL AT BLACK OPS!" Black star stood on my table. "Yeah! Lets Playyyy!" Patty screamed as she took one of the controllers. The teams were quickly set up and thanks to my genius, 8 people were able to play. The 2 teams were: Liz and Patty (duh), Tsubaki and Black Star, Soul and Dark, and me and Kid (who practically grabbed my hand as soon as I announced that we would be split into 2 man groups.). Maka was reading a light novel and did not want to play much to Soul's disappointment and so he was paired with Dark. The game was 3 hours long, and obviously Liz and Patty won with My team 2nd place, black star's team in 3rd place (insert Black Star's crying/screaming) and soul and Dark lost, because they kept on killing the other. I was laughing extremely hard and kid kept on commenting on how my laughing was symmetrical as well. (*Eye twitch*) Dark then attempted to make him bleed to death with his arm. After that, it was wayyy too late so thy all decidd to crash at my house, despite the fact that Maka and Soul's apartment was merely 6 floors down. "Your house is sooo much bigger!" They argued. No, it was because I had 5 gallons of cookie dough ice cream in the freezer, a few gallons of soda, and Liz wanted to try out my M.A.C. makeup. Kid basically wantd to stay here because of me and Dark… Was probably going to live with me. I yawned and announced that I was tired and stood up. "Jay," Kid sad as he grabbed my hand. "yes?" I yawned again. "Umm, what are the sleeping arrangements?" He muttered, turning a crimson red. "I don't really care ,my bed is pretty big, someone can sleep with me, another 4 people can have the guest beds in the other room and since one the sofas is a pull out queen sized bed, and the smaller on is a twin, the other 3 can sleep on those. And I have extra blankets anyways." I turned around and grabbed puffy white blankets from the line closet. "I'll need to renovate," I thought to myself as I stared at my too big living room. I took a shower and after I changed into a pair of black pajama pants and a gothic corset top which was really comfy. I stood in front of everyone who looked like they were having the time of their lives. "Ok! Time to decide sleeping arrangements!" I said. "And suck it up if you don't like it, I'm sorry but it's kinda cold and I don't want anyone sleeping on the floor. Kay?"

"Fine," Soul muttered.

"ok! Taking the sofa that Black Star is sitting on will be Tsubaki and Black star! Considering how you two sleep on the same bed anyways."

"Wahoo! Yea Tsubaki! We're having a sleepover! Be glad that you are going to be on the same bed as me! The awesomest GOD EVER!" Tsubaki smiled, "Next, taking the small pull out bed is Dark." I chucked blankets at them. "Oh, how kind," Dark muttered sarcastically. I ignored them and continued. "Soul and Maka with bee taking the guest bet near the window. "Gosh, how uncool..." I heard soul mutter to Maka. "Patty and Liz will be staying on the gues5t bed next to the wall. And kid will have to sleep with me..." I muttered while turning red. "Can you feel the love tonight~?" Black star sang. "SHUT UP OR I'LL GLOMP YOU!" I yelled. Kid was passed out because of a severe bloody nose. "Make me." Black Star taunted. "Ya wanna go?"

"Nah, I don't hurt pretty girls,"

"Ya want me to shove my foot up your ass?"

"It's 'kay, I'd rather have a kiss."

"In your sad dreams you will."

"Hey, what size are your boobs?"

"None of your fricking business,"

"Would you tell Kid?"

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not."

"But I'm the handsome, godly Black Star; you should be madly in love with me."

"I'm not interested in getting a boyfriend." I regretted saying that. Kid was sinking in a imaginary ocean of despair. Crap, he's gunna drown, you can even see the fishes swimming around, which Patty ran up to and started to pet. Dark smirked at this. "Ha-ha, the god of death is drowning." He took out his camera phone and immediately started to take pictures. "Niceee, text 'em to me." I grinned. Forgetting about Kid, after all, I wasn't his mother and couldn't baby him. Finally, It got later, and I tapped him on the back. "do you wanna see my room?" I asked. His face brightened up and nodded. I threw him a pair of grey sweatpants that was strangely in my room and a black t-shirt. He looked... happy? No, he was in pure bliss. He changed in a few minutes. I plopped on to the king sized bed, patting the vast amount of empty space. "C'mon, time to sleep, we have school t'morrow," I felt something warm stir against me and went still, the rythimic breathing, falling up, down, up, down. I patted his cheek. "nice, meetin' ya Kid," I mumbled before closing my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay:Okkkk I know my update was reallyreallyreally slow BUT! the chappy is long! :D You has a choice: Long chapters or quick updates. I knowww AHM LAZY

Patty:I VOTE FOR BOTH!

Kid: Yeah you lazy excuse of a writer! Keeping me away from my beloved!

Jay:O.o you idiot Kid.. that sounded REALLLY CHEESY y' besides... KARA AND I ARE ALMOST THE SAME PERSON!

Kid: But LOOK AT YOU! you're really tall, almost as tall as me, NOT SYMMETRICAL AT ALL. and your hair isn't silver with bl;ack tips. not to mention your hair is shorter than Kara's.

Jay: WELL DEAL WITH IT!

Kara: Jay DOES NOT own soul eater... or else she would have 5 seasons of it... her OC's would ACTUALLY be in it, Corona's gender would finally be released. Soul and Maka and everone who she thinks are pairings made in heaven would be paired together... AND IT WOULD BE LIVING HELL!

Jay:awwwww, Kara don't say that~ We are the same y'knoww~~ *reaches for a hug*

Kara: Stay away from me! *holds out knife*

Jay: *sighs*well Enjoiiii

Chapter 3: Some "Evil" chick

I woke up when the sun was just rising. But I was held down and I couldn't get up. I looked at my stomach, and OH CRAP! Kid was hugging my stomach, and I couldn't get up. So I plopped my head back to my pillow, which automatically made me dizzy. I looked to the right of me, and the clock read, 6:23. School started in an hour and 22 minutes. It was a bad habit of mine to wake up wayyy too early, even for my mother's tastes. But my mother wasn't here now, so I could do whatever I wanted. If Maka wouldn't act like my mother. "Jei! Kid! Get your asses outta bed! Maka's making breakfast and she's going to make your house catch on fire if you don't hurry!" Soul said as he opened the door. "Yeah, be there in 5 minutes," Kid mumbled in his sleep. I pushed his arm off. "Yeah, gottit." I said as I stepped out from the warm comforts of bed. There, on the table was pancakes, they looked fluffy and delicious. "Makaaaaaa," I glomped her, "what?" She asked, "I don't have syrup," I whined. "Oh, Soul!" She called, to the lazy albino who was stretched out on the sofa where Black star was snoring peacefully. I took out my "phone" remote and took a picture. Upon hearing the 'click' of the camera ohone, Black Star woke up and screamed, "IS SOMEONE TAKING A PICTURE OF THE GREAT BLACK sTAR? OF COURSE SEEING MY HANDSOMENESS AND AWESOMENESS, EVERYONE WOULD BE TEMPTED TO TAKE A PICTURE!" Tsubaki poked her head out of the bathroom, hair wet and asked, "Is everything Ok?" Worry creasing her delicate looking face. "Nah, Black Star was just being a spaz." I said. "Oi! Soul!" Maka repeated, "Yeah?" Soul looked up. "Go to our house and grab some syrup, and whipped cream."

"Yeah, yeah," He muttered while dusting off the invisible dust on his pants. Liz and patty walked out of the room. Patty was skipping in joy. "I had a dream that I was surrounded by giraffes and then I shot all their heads off! It was FREAKIN' awesome!" I stared at her and blinked. "well, I had a nightmare," Her older sister brushed her hair back. "I dreamt that I was locked in a 7 shaped room with Black Star, Patty, and Kid. Kid was screaming on why life was so cruel to him, to be locked up in a odd number shaped room and it wasn't even symmetrical, Black star was yelling on how no room could lock him in and the walls of the room bounced off sound. Patty was laughing maniacally and you CANNOT BELIEVE how crappy it was. I have a headache." Maka had joined in and giggled cutely. "My dream was strange, Soul was being oddly nice to me and then he leaned in and..." her voice faltered. By this time, Tsubaki had joined us. "Ooooooh, What?" Patty leaned in. "Well, and then..." Suddenly Soul opened the door with a plastic bag and dumped the contents of the bag onto the table. "There, my job is done."

"gosh Soul, this is ALL your fault, Maka was going to tell us about a totally fluffy SoMa moment." I pouted. "A wha-?" Soul stared at me. Maka turned red. "Okay, so in MY dimension, you guys are an anime/manga." They nodded, already aware, except for Black Star screaming how awesome he was in the bathroom, and Kid who was still sleeping. "Well, us Soul Eater fan girls make up pairings, such as SoMa, Black*StarXTsubaki, KidLiz, Patty and her giraffes, or CronaXKid."

"Who's Crona?" Maka asked, obviously confused. "Ahhhh, you'll find out later, BE CAREFUL SOUL!" I nearly glomped him. "So Who's YOUR favorite pairing?" Maka asked, totally unaware that SoMa meant Soul and Maka. "SoMa," I replied with a smirk, "and you'll probably be better off without knowing." I looked a few feet back and there was Kid, crying, while muttering to himself, "What is this nonsense with me and Liz being a couple, and the Crona character? I'm a terrible person, lowlife scum…"

"Uhhhh, Kid?" I squatted down again. "I don't support those pairings," I told him quietly. "really?" He stared at me with doe eyes, sparkly, watery and cute. It was funny. "Of course, silly, I giggled. I gave him a brief hug. His former fire returned. Gosh, he was a crybaby, but he was cute. "Oiiiii, Kara*! We're gunna leave you behind if you keep flirting!" Dark yelled. "SHUT IT!" I screeched as I ran to deliver a punch right into the middle of his spine. He didn't flinch. He just patted me on the head, smirked and said, "'ya hafta try harder than that."

"Meanieee! " I puffed my cheeks up.

"Oh, how adorable." He patted my head again and left.

We all got to school on time thankfully, even though Black Star decided to be a glutton and stop by the donut shop and have a second breakfast. "Hey, I'm a growing boy, I need food." He said as he stuffed the pastries in his mouth, one after another.

"Sit." Stein pointed us to our seats. "I can't believe you guys are so early. Usually, They arrive here 30 minutes after the bell has rung." He explained to me. "Yeah, I already knew that." I said. "And I also know about you madness, and that Medusa is a evil person, and then the Death Scythe Marie lives with you, and how badass Maka was when she killed the Kishin." I rambled off. Thank God no one was in class. "Yeah! Kara is from another dimension! That's even awesomer than GIRAFFES!" Patty sang. "Ummm, excuse me?" Stein looked at me incredously, wondering if I needed medical help or I was telling the truth. "Ugh, fin. Here's proof that I'm telling the truth." I showed him a episode from my awesome phone remote. It was the episode where he killed Medusa. "How intresting." He said. "MAKA~!" an annoying voice. Rang out clearly. It was Spirit, waltzing in. "My Maka radar was flashing furiously when I passed this door~ I'm soooo happy!" he glomped Maka. "makaaa… CHOP!" Maka brought her heavy leatherbound romance novel on her papa's skull. Spirit lay in a pool of blood and tears, crying how much he loved Maka and Mama and he wanted nothing but happiness for his little angel. I whispered to Dark, "Talk about obsessiveness." Dark nodded his head and smirked, flashing two rows of white teeth. "Oh, Dark and Kara?" Stein said. "Please head to the Death Room. You are in no trouble. Shinigama will tell you about it soon."

"err.. Yeah," I pivoted and dragged Dark along with me.

The Death Room was exactly how I inticipated as. Blue, with floating clouds, scattered here and there. Then a hooded figure facing a fullview mirrorloomed up the 5 low steps. Shinigami-sama. "Greetings! Hello~!" Shinigami-sama sang. "Oh, Kara-chan! You look absolutely adorable! Dark-kun! You look very cute with that eyepatch as well!" Dark scowled, obviously not pleased that he was being called "cute". "well, you might be wondering why I called you here. Dark-kun, you have already obtained 70 something souls hm?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Good! Good! Well you see, I have a task for you two, It is very complicated, so you may bring three other miesters along with you. But! You will be doing the complicated parts. They are only backup. Your quest is…. Travelling to the Cat Witches lair! You see, there are mass disruptions of children dissapearing. Also handsome men. So… Have fun!" He clapped his comical looking hands together. "Uhh, thanks?" I muttered as I walked out the room, Dark right behind my heels.

For the three miesters and the weapons that accompanied them, I had no choice but to bring Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz and Patty, and Kid. When I told them about the mission, Soul and Maka said that they would join, Black Star threatened that he would break into my house and eat all my food and, Kid screamed that he would die and perish if he wasn't with me. So reluctantly, I had to let them come. Deep down I was worried for Black Star, Soul, and Kid. Okay, I admit it, they are really, really, really hot guys, and Shinigami-sama had mentioned she captured "handsome men". "Hey, theres a cat other than Blaire?" Maka asked, puzzled. "Not that I know of." I whispered back, sitting in Kid's Mercedes-Benz SUV. Dark was driving, Liz was sitting up front next to him with patty squished up next to her, Soul and Maka sat in the second row with Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, and I sat in the last row. Thank god the drive was only 30 mijnutes long with Dark's monster-like driving. We stopped at the bottom of a steep hill, and on the top was a sinister looking cave. I stepped out of the car and disted off my shorts. I automatically regretted wearing it because it had started to snow lightly. With my corset like top, short shorts, and long thigh high combat boots, I swore I was going to freeze to death. Same with Maka, Patty, and maybe Liz. Then Dark looked at me and said, "Hey, I think I'm going to change into my weapon form now." And with tat, he transformed into a 5 foot long black scythe with a cross ornament near the blade. The blade was a obsidian black, the only thing not black on him was the cross, which was a silver. However heavy the bladee looked, it was surprisingly light. "Cool," Soul commented as he also turned into scythe mode. Then a _Woosh_, everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was on a rose colored bed. A cute slightly childish face stared at me. The girl looked around my age. "Ah, your awake, Nyah~" She giggled, in a refreshing tone. "Who are you? Where am I? Where are Kid and the others?"

She just smiled at me and pulled her cat eared hoodie over her head of very dark red hair. Her eyes were amethyst colored, and looked dangerous. She patted me on the head and said, "Chocolate or vanilla ice cream?"

"Are you a pedophile or sumthin?" I asked. "No silly," She giggled, "I like you, so I'm going to treat you to Nika's homemade icecream! It's delicious really,"

"Yeahhh..In case you haven't noticed it negative 5 degrees." I frowned "And WHERE are my friends?"

"Oh them? I threw them into the dungeon with the other prisoners. They are good looking, but I don't like them. By the way, I'm Nika, a cat witch."

"Yeah, and I'm Kara, a meister from Shibusen academy. I'm going to be taking your soul now." I took the backup knife I slid into my pocket out. "Die witch, I snarled。 Two seconds later I was hovering in the air. She wagged her finger at me. "No, no, no. You and I are officially friends, friends DO NOT kill each other." My knife fell out of my hand and clattered as it fell on the ground. I landed safely on the plushy bed. "Hey!" I objected. "You DO know I'm a meister from shibusen and you ARE a witch, the mortal enemy of DMWA."

"Of course I do silly, but being a witch is sooo overrated, boring, and not so cracked up as it used to be. I mean, Eruka was nice before, but now she's a total bitch, the Mizunes are rats, I hate them soooo much, medusa is a bitch and a child abuser, I mean, she experimented on her own kid. And Angela is waaaay to immature and boring, then there's Cindy, she's a complete idiot, and now souls are super easy to collect." She turned back to me, "The nwhen I saw you through my crystal ball Kara, I knew that you were perfect for me, I've been watching you for a while now, and I know all about you." She smiled "how 'bout we make a deal."

"What deal?" I asked, still suspicious she was going to steal my soul. "I get to go back with you and I release your friends and my prisoners. And I get to go to school with you." She was still smiling, I really didn't want to bring her but if it could save Kid and the others. I was willing. "Fine," I sighed in defeat, "but you'll have to expand my apartment." I stared at her. "Yay! nyah~" She clapped and then transformed into a cat. "By the way, what is your name witch?" as she bounded up my shoulder. "Nika," she mewed. "and the dungeon is downstairs, The key is by the door. I grabbed the ring of keys and released all of the victims.

As Kid walked out of the dungeon, he stared at me quizzically and said, "Why is there a cat on your shoulder?" I told him the whole story and kid nodded. "Can you PLEASE pretty please get your father to enroll her in, I don't think she will mean any harm. By the looks of it, she seems like a good witch." He sighed, obviously torn by the options; make his father happy, or the love of his life happy. He obviously thought the latter was more important. "Fine,"

"Thank you!" I pecked his cheek, only for a moment though. He turned beet red, "n-no problem," Soul walked over, "oi you two, don't make such a scene." Nika hissed at soul and Kid. "Kara is MINE! Gottit?" she popped back to her original form and pulle me in a tight embrace. "Um Nika? Your boobs are in my face." I pointed out. "And I can't breathe."

"oops! Gomennesai!" She pulled away. "Hey you two, don't make a love scene in front of us."

"a-a-a-a LOVE SCENE? HOW ATROCIOUS!" Kid started sobbing in a corner. "uhh Kidd!"

"I patted him on his shoulder. Dark was just kidding."

"really?"

"mmhmm…"

"Yaaaay!" Kid cheered like a small child. We piled back into the car. Nika in cat form resting on my lap, and I fell asleep on Kid's lap. How he looked like, I don't know but I was too tired to care anyways.

Jay:Well Kara scared everyone but Nika and Kid off... so looks like I can't duel with Black Starr and BTW this chapter was meant to be waaaaaaaaay longer but my stupid computer erased most of it sooo. hmoph

Kara: stop complainin'

Kid:Well said kara!

Jay: Uhhhh... Wha?

Nika: Please pretty please with a neko on top R&R! Or else... *smiles evilly*

Jay: Yeah! I'll probably be posting the next chappy in like... a week! :D


End file.
